1. The Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to a method of treating cut flowers. In some of its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with a method whereby the life and beauty of cut flowers may be prolonged.
2. The Prior Art
The term "cut flowers" is used in the florist trade in referring to flower-bearing stems or branches which have been severed from a flowering plant. Examples of cut flowers frequently sold by florists include cut roses, gladioli, daisies, chrysanthemums, carnations, daffodils and narcissi. Inasmuch as the flowers are on stems or branches which have been severed, they no longer receive moisture and nutrients from the plant to support life and are subject to rapid deterioration.
A number of methods have been proposed heretofore for prolonging the life and beauty of cut flowers. In practicing the basic prior art method, the stem ends are placed in plain water shortly after cutting and are maintained therein over the lifespan of the flowers. As a general rule, it is advisable to change the water at periodic intervals as fresh water appears to be more effective and also microbial growth is reduced. In accordance with other proposals, additives such as plant nutrients, bactericides and/or fungicides are added to the water to further prolong the life and beauty of the cut flowers. However, even under the optimum prior art conditions and when using the most effective prior art additives, the life and beauty of cut flowers could not be extended for as long a period as generally desired.
The art has long sought an entirely satisfactory method of prolonging the life and beauty of cut flowers over a longer period of time than was possible heretofore. Preferably, such a method would be compatible with the prior art methods and would further increase the effectiveness thereof. However, such a method was not available prior to the present invention.